Hating Palpatine is not a one-way trip to the Dark Side
by Phillipe363
Summary: Luke comes to a different an understanding about the dark side of the Force and is not a total idiot when it comes to leaving himself completely defenseless against the most evil man in the galaxy. Fixing a few things from Return of the Jedi film.


**Hey guys**

 **So, here's a quick one shot fixing something that has bugged me in the Return of the Jedi for a long time.**

 **On with the show**

* * *

second Death Star's throne room

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side" The Emperor says.

Raggedly breathing Luke gripping his lightsaber holds the green blade to Darth Vader's throat who is wheezing then Luke glances down to Vader's now missing hand. Luke glances down at his own machinal left hand as it sinks in for almost killing his father.

Luke realizes Yoda and Ben let him believe the lie that Darth Vader killed his father to let him hate his own father enough to kill him unknowingly. Yet constantly told him how hate itself was a path to evil. Hypocrites Luke bitterly notes and possibly wrong about their beliefs in the Force to.

Getting his breathing and emotions under control Luke knows fear, anger and hate are not wrong by itself. It is what you do with those emotions for either good or evil that determines a person's actions. Which Luke decides he will ponder the mysteries of the Force when not in this current situation.

And the only way Luke figures he is going to beat The Emperor is to stop letting the Sith win his mind games.

Stepping back Luke holding onto his lit lightsaber turns around to face the Emperor who has finished walking down the stairs of the throne platform.

"Never. You've failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me" Luke says.

Scowling "So be it Jedi" Palpatine says rage-filled "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

Luke walks forward intending to kill Palpatine to end his reign or die in doing so. The Emperor raises up his hands as lighting comes blasting out of them and Luke brings his lightsaber up to block it. However, despite the Jedi Knight doing his best to keep moving forward the lighting proves to be too much as it forces Luke to drop his weapon.

As the deactivated lightsaber falls to the ground Luke gets hit full on by the electricity blasts from the Emperor who is laughing gleefully. Luke yelling out in pain falls onto the ground meanwhile Darth Vader rises to his feet and returns to standing by his master's side.

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand" Palpatine says.

Luke is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through Skywalker.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision" Palpatine says.

Luke writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stands watching.

"Father, please. Help me" Luke says gasping.

Darth Vader watches between his master and his son in conflict.

"Now, young Skywalker...you will die" Palpatine says.

The Emperor increases the intensity of the lighting as it becomes even more powerful making Luke scream out even more. Only Darth Vader no longer able to stand watching his son, one of the last links to Padme, get killed. Because the whole reason he turned was to protect his family and his Luke was right. So, Anakin gives into his love of family and hate for the Emperor.

Reaching over with a sudden burst of strength Anakin grabbing Palpatine lifts him above his head as the lighting arcs away from Luke and back into the former Sith Lord. Despite Palpatine's struggling Anakin eventually manages to reach near the railing of the central core of the throne room. Anakin hurls the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft.

The Emperor's body spins helplessly into the void, arcing as it falls into the abyss. Finally, when the body is far down the shaft, he explodes into a massive blast of dark energy, creating a rush of air through the room.

Staggering forward Anakin is suddenly pulled back by Luke and safely onto the ground.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know in a review if you want.**

 **Obviously, this ends with the rest of the events playing out like we saw in the Return of the Jedi film so Anakin died from his injures, Luke burned the Darth Vader suit, etc.**

 **First, I wanted to fix this whole "if you kill a villain out of hatred or anger you become the villain" or in the case of Star Wars a trip to the dark side. Because that makes no sense.**

 **Yeah, the whole Palpatine trying to get Luke to kill either him or his father to turn to the dark side has holes in it.**

 **Like hating people who commit evil and stopping them or sometimes killing them if needed does not make a person evil. Now you kill somebody caused they spilled your coffee cup and your angry at them? Yeah now that's evil.**

 **Sometimes I think with how George Lucas presents his whole concept involving the Force is one seems to be more concerned about your feelings over behavior.**

 **Moving on, I wanted to fix is Luke throwing away his lightsaber because it is an incredibly stupid move given it's his only weapon of defense against Palpatine. Or was Luke planning on like not fighting Palpatine or something? Zero sense.**

 **Also, if George Lucas was saying throwing away your weapon and not fighting is the right path well that's dumb on its own. Pacifism against evil never works.**

 **Plus, Luke throwing away his weapon is letting the Emperor win since once Luke is dead the Emperor is going to shoot all the rebels with his Death Star no doubt killing them.**

 **So, Luke only survives since Darth Vader had a bit more of Anakin left by mere chance.**

 **Back onto this story, I wanted to show how easily you can keep Vader's redemption of killing Palpatine but also fix the other stuff.**

 **I'll save Luke actually fighting Palpatine for a different story.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
